Being raise crazy
by Redlover13
Summary: He didn't see why it was so bad. He was only doing what his whole family was doing. You know, following his dad's footsteps. Wasn't he supposed to be a good boy? For daddy and mommy. They're his family, and family stick together through the bad and the good, right? If Dick Grayson was raised by the joker and Harley and eventually meets the justice league and the young justice team.


**Summary: He didn't see why it was so bad. He was only doing what his whole family was doing. You know, following his dad's footsteps. Wasn't he supposed to be a good boy? For daddy and mommy. After all, it's not like he has a choice. They're his family, and family stick together through the bad and the good, right? If Dick Grayson was raised by the joker and Harley and eventually meets the justice league and the young justice team.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Finding Him

Harley didn't understand why people were running away. She was just walking home after a long day. A very tiring day. If anyone were to pay attention to her. They would see that she wasn't smiling, and that she was dragging her feet. They would also see that she looks tired and almost … sad. She was just walking home early after she once again, ruin the plans of mister J. It was a simple mistake. A simple and stupid mistake. Mister J and her were sneaking past the batman in an old warehouse, when she accidentally tripped and knocked down some crates. This resulting in her giving away their positions, the joker glaring down at her, and the batman being able to find them. The joker was planning on giving batman a surprise by knocking him out on the back but she ruined his plans. In the end, it ended up with the joker yelling at her while fighting the batman. Harley wince as she remember some of the not so nice things the joker yelled at her. Once again, she made another mistake. She wanted to make it up to mister J by helping him take down the batman. So while swinging a random hammer she found at batman, the joker got in the way and she hit him instead. Resulting in the joker yelling at her, and the goddamn batman giving her a shake of the head. When she saw the batman tying the joker up, she ran. When she looked back, she notice that the batman didn't even chased her. Proving that she wasn't even bad enough for a hero to come after her. After 5 minutes, she stopped running. She lets out a sigh as she dragged one foot in front of another. She didn't feel like causing chaos in the city today so she just settle with stealing some stuff. That usually always makes her feel better.

* * *

After stealing a few random stuff from some stores, Harley continued her way home. With one bag on each hand, she walked down the middle of the street. Nobody was out tonight and surprisingly the alleys were empty of gangsters and petty small criminals. The streets were once again filled with the smell of pain, blood, and fear. Garbage was everywhere, and the shadows seemed to move. The air was cold and unwelcoming. You could occasionally hear the wood of old buildings creak and moan as they grew old and rusty. Sometimes you could see a bat or owl somewhere watching you. Their eyes stared into your eyes and they seem to be able to look into your souls. They also seem to have these look in their eyes as if saying 'I know what you did' or 'I know everything about you'. Practically everyone in Gotham was use to this and payed no mind to it. The people here were crazy enough live in the same streets as some of the most disturbed people on earth. Harley was use to all of this. But walking down the empty street, Harley couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. Something was out of place, Like it didn't belong here. Picking up her pace, Harley could hear the distant sound of crying. Not the type of crying you hear after some random woman was robbed or raped. Nor the sound of crying men had when their family was murdered by some random criminal. This was the type of crying coming from a child. Now usually, Harley didn't care about some little kid crying. She often watch as the joker torture somme random kid he got off the streets for entertainment. But this sounded like the type of crying that came from a baby. Now secretly, Harley loved babies. No, she didn't like when they got angry or complained. She hated it when they got angry. But for some reason, when they cried she often felt the need to hold the child. Most times, she blames what some women call 'the mother side of her'. That is why she mostly avoided babies. The joker wouldn't want a brat in the house. But Harley curiosity got the better of her. Rounding a corner, the sounds of crying became louder. She kept walking a few more feet before she stopped at the front of a dark alley. At the end, there was a small figure on the floor. The sounds of crying were coming from it. Harley looked around to make sure nobody was around before making her way up to the figure. Setting her bags down, Harley went up to stand right in front of the child. There laid a child no older than 7 months old. His short black hair a mess and his tiny body kept wiggling this way and that. Blood was staining the floor of the alley. Harley could only assume that the child's family was murdered and carry off to get rid of the evidence. After all, blood staining the floor of an alley was nothing new in Gotham. But Harley couldn't care less about that, on the other hand whoever did this forgot about the baby. Harley stared at the baby for a while before smiling and spoke up "well hello there!"

Harley couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her mouth as the baby open his eyes. His bright blues eyes seem like a ocean to her. Not being able to hold it back any longer, Harley bend down and picked up the child. Touching the baby's nose, the baby laughed. He grabbed onto her finger and stared into her eyes. Harley smiled.

"Well you are alone, and I'm alone. So why don't you stay with me for a while young man. I'm sure mistah J won't mind. After all, I can't just leave you here!"

And with that, Harley walked home. But instead of feeling sad like before, she was happy. Because in her arms was a cute little boy laughing all the way.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. This plot has been unfolding in my mind and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I would also like your opinion. Check out my YouTube account as well! It's called Redlover 13. And well, that's it…bye!**


End file.
